


Five's Fate

by geekglassesgirl



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Blindfolds, Captive, Captured, Chains, Earning Back Trust, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prison, Psychological Torture, Redemption, Restraints, Torture, Trust, after the war, cell - Freeform, chained, controlled, drugged, prisoner, straight jacket, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl
Summary: I do not own Lorien Legacies! This follows the idea Marina and John took Five prisoner after discovering his island. Five's fate, freedom, past and future come into play as he struggles to accept his position on the scale of command-as prisoner.





	Five's Fate

Chapter 1: The Finding

A year had passed since the boy had awoken surrounded by rubble and consumed in thick black ooze. Both of which ate at his skin and burnt to the smell of blood. Regaining his composure, the boy listens and contemplates. Clean up crews must be searching the now-demolished Mog base. But he didn't want to let himself get found. Even if he had apologized, had helped them win the war, he would still always be seen as a traitor. They would never forgive him. Well he wouldn't give them the need too.  
At least that had been the plan. He flew as far and fast into the air as he could muster, getting out of the line of sight as quickly as possible. He thought he hadn't been seen. That it was the end of it now. But he was wrong.  
Marina:  
He sits practically dead on shore. His fishing line catching nothing more than seaweed. This is a week now I've been coming out here. Watching him. He never makes any moves to hide or run, doesn't say anything. He looks to see me here watching and never lingers to make eye contact. I can tell he is just trying to be invisible. Well, it won't work. I won't let him get away with it.  
I'm not surprised when John appears. I have been expecting him to pop up for a while now since I've started chatting with Ella through her telepathy. Even so I hear him sigh in shock at the state of me. At what I've been doing all this time. Of what has become of Five.  
Five:  
It has been pretty routine for at least a few days now. Every day she comes back and just stares at me. I can feel the disgust and hatred in her glare. But today something happens. A second figure appears out on the boat with Marina. At first, I figure I'm seeing things. That it's the light or dehydration getting to me. But then he comes into focus. It's John.  
Apart of me wants to run. To fly away as fast as I can and try to find another place to hide. But something keeps me grounded. Maybe its the fact that I know how useless running would be. How they could always find me where ever I went. Or maybe its pure fear that keeps my butt in the sand. Too scared to move as if freezing will blind them of me. Maybe I'm too tired to fight them anymore. I know I've made mistakes and I regret what I've done. But they never will trust me. I'll never be anything more than a murderer and traitor to them. They just want me dead and I know it.

Chapter 2: Shifts in Power

John:  
He didn't fight us at all. I could tell by the look in his eye he wanted to run but something was stopping him. I was stopping him.  
He has done too much for us to try and trust him. With the new garde and the UN, we can't afford any drama or situations. Plus I did tell Marina it would be up to her. At the bottom line, this is her call and I support it.  
I don't hate Five as much as I used too. In the past year, I've been able to do a lot of thinking and forgiving. But I'm still more comfortable with the fact that Five will be under control. He did help us kill Setrakus Ra, and he saved my life. But something in me isn't ready to forget the past. At least...not yet.  
Marina:  
John nods in response to my emotional rant. He understands. I can tell that even though I only told him the beginning, he still knows everything I'm thinking. That the telepathy he learned from Ella has bettered his instincts on what I'm feeling.  
Without speaking we move towards Five and the island he has claimed for himself.  
I can tell by Johns's face and focus that he's holding Five down. Not exessably but forceful enough to keep him from running or fighting. When John approaches him I see a mix of fear and relief in his eyes. Then in one move, Five is unconscious.

Chapter 3: The Awakening

Five:  
It's all hazy. I feel as though my whole body is shaking. I manage to open my eyes and look at the darkness. My mouth is gagged and my hands and feet are chained in a tangled web amongst the chair. I test them and pull at them but the pain is excruciating. I'm weak. My legacies are either gone or I am really just too weak to use them. I'm nauseous and a little nervous. I understand they're angry at me. That they will never trust me. But I feel as though even I don't deserve this. My emotions are quickly overcome with pain. Everything hurts. I have hardly been eating the last several months and I am beat up from my time on the island. Not to mention the strong bonds pulling and tearing at my limbs.  
Eventually, a door opens, a figure I know as John enters the room. "Good to know your awake," he says almost as if its true.  
I look up, making eye contact with my one eye. I know that all he can see inside it is pain. At least I hope that's all he sees. And not what fear I really have. But then I remember he is a telepath. No good hiding anything from him.  
"I'm taking out the gag." He said, walking towards me. "Sorry we had to do that, you were making a lot of noise." The mess of soggy cloth comes out of my mouth and I can close my jaw all of the way. It feels liberating. Then a serious coughing fit hits and I'm gasping for air. Once I catch my breath I feel myself shaking. I can't make myself stop and the silence is killing me. John ends it and starts telling me what happened.  
"Marina found you, I found her. I flew up to you and you said nothing. You were weak and I took your legacies away and you passed out. From there we healed what we could and brought you here. Marina really is unhappy with you by the way." He shares the last part almost jokingly. I smirk. Partly because he just told me what I already knew, partly because the fact my face hurts and my muscles are sore and need to be stretched.  
"Is THIS nessacery?" I ask, referencing the chains pulling at my hands and feet. "Is it?" He asks. What he really means if I'd try anything or cause trouble if I wasn't tied up. I take a deep breath and answer honestly.  
"No." He nods and walks behind me and I feel him fiddling with the chains.  
First I feel them loosen and the blood flows to my hands again and I already feel better. My whole body relaxes. Then John takes the chains off completely and I bring my hands back in front of me and rub my wrists where they were tied. "Thanks," I say, looking upward quickly to make eye contact.  
He responses quickly with,  
"Just keep your act in line!" And I feel a lump form in my throat and I just nodded. Understanding that he is serious. That this is going to be my punishment for betraying Lorien and killing Eight. Just the thoughts make me feel sick.  
The lights turn on. I hadn't realized there were any until now and I see John over at the switch. I first notice the room. It fairly small with just enough room for the bed, and chair that's in it. I wonder if this is where I'm going to be staying, or if they are going to put me in a padded cell with a straight jacket on like they have in the past. If I'm staying here, they must intend on continuing to neutralize my legacies. They know I could change myself into cement or metal and break out otherwise.  
John brings over a bucket and puts it in front of me. I must look as sick as I feel and proceed to throw up into it. A minute passes and I catch my breath and the room already smells. John must be disgusted and when I see his face I almost laugh but think better of it. I rest my head against the chair and take a deep breath.  
"Be right back." John says before turning around and closed the door and it slammed shut. I was left sitting in a chair in a small locked room.  
I take a better look at the room. The bed is over in the far right, it has two quilts that look like they were made out of patches of cloth. The chair I'm still sitting in is made of strong wood and is sturdy. It hadn't been more than a half an hour that I had woken up chained to it.  
John had taken the chains with him when he left. When he had left and closed a locked door behind him. I rub my face with my hands.  
The door opens a minuet after and John is back with something in his hands. He tosses it to me and I realize it's clothes. "Here put them on." He instructs me and I happily do so. I unfold the t-shirt, take off what I have on and pull it over. Then I put on the grey sweatshirt over that. It feels nice to have clean clothes for once. I hadn't had any for several months. "Thanks," I say as I fix the pants up around my waist.  
"Ya well had to get you to wear something other than this." He tells me as he uses his telekinesis to pick up my old clothes and drop them in the same bucket as I threw up in and put the whole bucket outside the door.  
I remember how I don't have my legacies when he uses his and I just think of something else. I'm full of questions but I'm not sure if I should ask them so I assume I shouldn't. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for. Instructions or something. John watches me and it makes me strange. He lingers silently for a moment and I realize what he's doing. He is in my mind, reading my thoughts. I just let him.  
Then he was gone, the door made a loud slam and I heard it automatically lock. That was it. I take some time to process. My eyes go to the toilet. I walk over and use it and I try to ignore my thoughts.  
I sit on the bed. I just sit in silence and wait for time to pass for something to happen. For me to fall asleep or the lights to just turn off. Eventually, they do.  
At that point, I'm on the bed leaning against the wall. I finally admitted to myself that I was scared. I don't know what was going to happen tomorrow and I feel weak. I stop myself from crying and focus on that and I just fall asleep.  
I don't want to admit it. But I'm truly terrified.

Chapter 4: Breaking

I wake up and the lights are on. I'm starving and thirsty and consider getting some water from the toilet, but I stop myself when I first smell and then see a plate of scrambled eggs. It's laid on the floor next to a tall glass of water.  
I make the bed and sit and eat. It is so satisfying and feels like the first real food I've had in a long time. I think of Nine and Six. They were held captive by the mogs in far worse conditions. And I had played a part in it. From there my mind gets lost within itself. Between the hunger and the pain I'm tired.  
I place the paper plate and cup back on the floor and stand up. I walk around the perimeter of the room. Dragging my hand along the wall. There isn't a doorknob on this side of the door and if you didn't know better you would think there wasn't one at all.  
I keep thinking back to last night when I was tied up to a chair too weak to do anything. I fear what's coming and what I don't know. How long am I going to be here? Not that I have anywhere else to go because I really don't. But I wonder if they will ever forgive me or just keep me locked up like this for the rest of our lives.  
I know I betrayed them. I tried to make up for it and prove I'm trustworthy but no one will ever buy it. When Nine had fatally injured me I knew that if I had John heal me he and the others would surely take me, prisoner. I awoke tied up and was released on the promise to help fight a crazy monster trying to kill us. All when I had begged, saying John had saved my life and no matter what I wasn't like Setratkus Ra. The evil man who chose betrayal after mercy. I couldn't have done that. Even so, I allowed them to tie me back up again afterward. Then Johns's girlfriend turned out to be dead and all I knew after that was the sack over my head while we spent several hours driving. Then I was put in a padded cell. When we really started fighting it didn't matter as much what happened to me. But now we're right back here.  
Time passes by slowly. The morning eggs filled me only temporarily. And I had little to entertain myself except my thoughts.  
The door opens again. John isn't alone this time-it's Marina too. She walks in and comes towards me yelling "I want to know. How? Why? What could have happened?"  
I stumble back and sit on the chair. I don't know exactly what she's asking or what to say. I'm shaking and stumbling to ask what she means. Finally, I manage " you want to know about...?"  
She finishes the sentence for me "WHY you betrayed us and killed eight."  
I swallow the lump in my throat and say "I really don't have a reason. Everything went wrong from the beginning."  
She asks "Start from the beginning. That night when you first meet us you told us your story. How much of it was a lie?" I think there are tears in her eyes. And I feel guilty.  
"Not all of it was. We landed on earth and my Cepan Rey was old enough to be my grandfather. He got sick and we started going south in hopes the temperature would help. It did but only a little. Then when he died years later, I picked up and left the island but nearly died and somehow ended up in Miami. I picked pockets. Then this guy named Ethan discovered me and took me in. He was once a greeter, but changed sides but only because he wanted to survive no matter what. I didn't learn till later on but I agreed to go along with it all to protect him. He had been family to me. From there they said I had to prove my loyalty and lots of training and reading of "the great book." They lied to me about Nine, sort of anyway. And made me all kinds of promises. Brainwashed me to think that they were right, Lorien was wrong. Got me on their side and I couldn't see the truth. I began to think about what they were saying made sense. That they were right. I really don't know what else to say."  
The whole time I had fought to hold in tears. Marina is angry which I understand. But I didn't know what to say or do so I had just started talking and now I'm waiting for a response.  
"WHY didn't you tell us when we were at Nines? Stop the madness?" She asks.  
"I met you all and all I saw was what I had been told to see." I answered truthfully "Nine was loud and obnoxious like they said and I couldn't see past it."  
"You are an imbulsul! Stupid traitorous bastard!" Marina yelled and I think back to when I had killed eight and she had said a similar thing while taking out my eye. I can't say anything. I'm speechless. My brain has stopped and I feel really sick.  
Marina:  
I push him. Throw him to the ground. I'm screaming and hitting him with all my might. He doesn't have his legacies now. Now he is week.  
John pulls me back into reality. I stop and feel a rush of hatred. Not just for Five but for the hatred he brings out of me.  
When I look at Five he is only staring at me. His face covered in fear and tears as he mumbles and falls apart. He can't handle it. He can't even deal with his own mistakes. I stomp out before anymore happens.  
I hear John come behind me. First, he gets Five off the floor and then locks him in again.  
"I'm fine." I inform him. But we both know it's not really true.  
Breaking him has broken me.

Chapter 5: Forces

I don't see anyone again until late. After they left I cried. I didn't want to but I did and I didn't care if they knew. But John came in later and gave me a plate with a hamburger and fries and water. He didn't say anything. I squeaked out "Thanks" as he went through the door.  
I sat and ate the food. I went to the washroom and lid down on the bed before the lights even went off. My bed is just a wooden box frame. There are two drawers on the side but nothing in them. The mattress is just a large piece of foam. So it's comfortable, it has little support but I'm okay. The quilts are thin but the clothes John gave me yesterday keep me warm enough.  
All and all I'm okay. Okay to just stay here in my little room where my lights dictate when I'm up or asleep. Really I hate where I am but I also don't mind. I know if I try anything or piss John or anyone off they can, and will just chain me up again and I'd prefer to avoid that so I'll do what they say. But I feel rotten being locked behind a door I can't see. I'm trapped and we all know it. My lights turn off.  
Day three. God this time thing is painful. I think about asking for a book or something but stray away from it. Instead I just take turns counting to 500 while staring at each wall. This morning Sam brought me cereal with milk and I enjoyed it to the most of my ability. I think I'm catching on to how the schedule is going to work. Lights out at ten, lights on at eight, breakfast, several blank hours and then supper late.  
It is an understatement to say I feel like a prisoner. I am a prisoner and that's been made perfectly clear. If I mess up or step over a boundary I'm sure there will be consequences and I don't want to know what. So I stay quiet. I say thank you when they bring me food and nothing else unless they ask.  
Day four. Day four without seeing daylight, washing my hands or brushing my teeth. Nevermind showering. I haven't seen Marina in the past two days. I guess she doesn't want to see me. John or Sam bring me meals. The food isn't too bad. I'm pretty sure it's what's left after they finish eating but that's fine. It means the food is good.  
Today Nine brought me lunch. Two different things at once. They haven't given me lunch before and I didn't know Nine was here. Instead of just dropping the food and leaving he starts talking like typical nine.  
"Shoot your face is messed up!" I notice he has one arm.  
I look again him strangely and ask daringly, "Your arm turn invisible?"  
He smirks and said "Shut up jackass. Lost this to Setrakus Ra. Pretty much bite it right off." He grins and laughs and I can't help but feel like I should beat the hell out of him. "So this is your cell, more like a room if you ask me." He says aloud, I answer honestly.  
"I don't know. I'm not really told anything." "Ah ya, Duhh... your a freaking prisoner dude! You don't get to know shit." I look at him rudely.  
"Ya, I know. Whatever." Nine laughs again. "It's just funny cause when I was prisoner with the mogs I was in a rotten cage and had water tossed on me once a day." I smirk too. "What now you don't talk?" He asks.  
"You didn't either with the mogs." I say maybe a little too smugly.  
"Ah ya but they didn't want to talk to me and when they did the wanted to know stuff I didn't know anyways."  
"Fair enough." I say honestly agreeing.  
I look away and stare at the wall in front of the bed. I'm waiting for Nine to leave, I wonder if he knows that I am not supposed to get lunch.  
Nine continues though. "You want the freaking food or what?"  
"What?" I reply.  
"Plate with editable items on it idiot" He states plainly.  
"I don't think I am supposed to get lunch," I say it with a smile.  
"Well, its here and I don't care." He places it down.  
"Thanks" I say. He stares at me. "What?" I question.  
"I know your freaking starving!" He tells and nearly makes me jump.  
"Of course I'm hungry. I get to little plates of food a day." I lie down on my back. I'm tired. Here I'm always tired. No sunlight makes you sore. Nine leaves quietly and leaves the plate.  
Once the door locks shut and I know I'm locked in isolation again I actually cry. I'm just crying because they might lock me up like this for the rest of my life. Because I'm hungry and sweating and haven't cleaned myself properly and I might not be allowed to again. I just lie down on my bed in my small room and cry because I hate being here like this and I know I deserve it and that it's not going to change.  
Hours go by and I do nothing. That night John brings me supper and I'm sitting on the bed. "Thanks," I say as he hands it to me and I expect him to turn around and leave. Instead, he asks "How are you?" So casually I think he's joking.  
"What?" I say clearly confused.  
"You heard me."  
"How am I doing? Fine I guess. I'm in a freaking locked room!" I look at him like he is crazy.  
"That's what I mean Five!" "John your confusing me. What do you want to know?"  
"How do you feel?"  
"About what? This?  
"Yes"  
"Crappy John. Crappy. But I'm not exactly able to do anything about it am I?"  
"No." He answers. And he leaves.

Chapter 6: Punishment Vs Preservation

Day five. Okay, I'm getting use to this now. At least a little. I'm weak from not eating enough food but I don't dare say anything. I reflect on yesterday. It got a little heated. And I haven't gotten breakfast yet today because of it. I'm hungry and sore. So I sit on the floor and start stretching out all of my muscles. At first, they ache but soon the pain feels good.  
I stretch myself out and do some excersizeing to make myself feel better. My stomach growls and pains from hunger. Hours pass and I haven't had any food or water. I decided to bang on the door. I know I shouldn't but I'm too weak to think of anything else. So I bang on the door a few hard times. I both hope they do and don't hear it. They do.  
Marina comes storming in a second later angry. She uses her telekinesis to push me to the floor and hold me there. I can't do anything. I can't move or even talk. Marina has the chains in her hands and she's yelling so much I can't understand. I scared because I'm powerless and I know what's coming. Marina using both her mind and her strength, pulls me to the bed and forces me down.  
Laying head side up toward the end of the bed my arms are stretched out above my head and down. They are chained and pulled down and the chain goes under the length of the bed and connects to my feet pulling at my limbs painfully.  
I hear locks clicking and I manage to murmur "you can't do this to me" to Marina.  
But she just said, "watch me!" And leaves me strung apart on the bed.  
I take a deep breath. I focus. My risks are chained together above my head and my feet are spread apart at the other end. It hurts, they are being pulled apart and it hurts. My body gives up. I pass out.  
Day Six. I wake up not long before the lights come back on. I must have slept through the whole night. I'm still tied up.  
The door opens. It's John. "Shouldn't have banged onto the door Five." He tells me as if I didn't already know it. I don't say anything.  
When the silence continues I sputter out  
"Sorry. I won't do it again." Conveying that the night pulled apart by chains taught me my lesson.  
"Good decision." John said without moving. I stay quiet. Finally, he speaks "sore?"  
I nod and add "and hungry."  
He responses. "Okay. Give me a bit." And he leaves.  
He comes back a while later. He has food I can smell it. He places it down on the chair and walks over. "Get and keep your shit in line Okay? Enough of this shit.!" I nod. The lump in my throat is back.  
He takes the chains off my arms first and they feel heavy. I lay them right next to my sides unable to move them in any other way.  
My legs are so numb I don't even feel the chains coming off.  
John starts again "Okay listen up. Your making this worse for yourself. Smarten up already idiot. You can make this a whole lot easier on all of us. Including yourself!" I just lay there painfully probably looking dead. John leaves and I slowly make my way to the chair where I eat the sandwiches he brought me. Then I spent the next several hours on the bed trying to regain circulation to my hands and feet.  
Sam brings me a bowl of whatever they had for lunch. He doesn't say anything just puts it on the chair and leaves. I go over to it and eat it, despite being unsure what is it. Something with a lot cheese. I don't care. I had been starved the day before and took what food I could get without complaint.  
I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day. I learned my lesson. John said I could make this easier for myself so I just stay quiet and do what they say.

Chapter 7: Surprise

Day Seven. I smell and look gross. But I'm not so hungry anymore and even feel a little better. It seems like everyone is busy or there's something going on. I didn't dare ask this morning but I'm definitely curious.  
Not long John comes in with something to say. I'm on the toilet when he comes in but I finish and get up quickly. "Okay, so this is how it's going to work. You're going to keep your mouth shut and just do what we say. Understand?! Step out of line and there will be consequences! Got it?"  
I have look at him with shock and fear. I give my head a slight but noticeable nod. And John said, " Good now come on." He stands next to and points out the door. I don't know what's going on but I slowly walk towards the door. Once I walk through John is right behind me and jesters for me to walk down a certain direction. I don't know where in the world we're too but there aren't any windows to look out of.  
John directs and stops me in front of another door. He opens it and I enter. I'm surprised to see its a bathroom. And then he said "you got a half an hour get yourself cleaned up. Everything's in that bag." He points towards a cloth bag and shuts the door leaving me inside. I take a quick look around. Sink, toilet, shower. All bare like it hasn't been used before. I get the bag and open it. There's a change of clothes similar to what I have on. A towel and soap with other hygiene products like toothpaste.  
I take advantage of it and get a shower and clean myself up as John said. I don't mind following these instructions since they're in my favor. I shower, change and brush my teeth. There isn't a mirror there which is strange. No window ether. So it's still been a week since I was outside or saw daylight.  
After I'm done I sit down on the floor and relax for a moment. I don't bother trying the door. I know it's either locked or someone's on the other side.  
Soon enough it opens again but I'm not directed back to the same room as I had expected. I'm lead upstairs and around more corners and soon I'm standing in the middle of a busy room that has real windows. But before I can notice or enjoy anything a sack is over my head and I'm in chains again. I'm shaken by this sudden fast pace but I bite my tongue and don't make a sound. My risks are tied up behind my back again. But my feet are lead somewhere else. Then I feel them chain my feet to something and a seat belt going around me.I

Chapter 8: Destinations

Eventually I hear things being packed around me and doors closing and another vehicle driving off. Others get into the one I'm in and soon were off. I can't lie to myself that I'm not scared and I just keep reminding myself that John said to keep quiet and do as I was told. So I did so. We started driving and I heard commotion and conversations but it was muffled by the bag around my head. I soon fell asleep to the movement of the car. I was just waiting for us to get where we were going. As if I even wanted to know.  
I wake up and I'm still in the car. I don't know how long I was asleep but I just try to keep calm. But at one point we suddenly stop. I hear voices. The doors open and the others get out. I make out Johns's voice along with Nines and Marinas. And there are others who I guess to be Sam and Six. Their talking about me. Someone said I was quiet the whole ride and I can hear that that makes other people happy. At least I did that right.  
Then the sack is pulled off my head and one of my arms are released from where it was chained. I'm handed some fast food. Just fries and a burger and I finally notice it's John. I say "Thanks" and he nods and returns to the others who I see through the open door.  
Finally, I can see and I realize I'm riding in a mini van crowded with bags. Ahead there is another van a replica to this one. I notice staring eyes telling me to stop looking around and just eat the food. So with my one free hand, I feed myself french fries and then make quick work of the burger. Before we move again my hand is retied and I'm covered by the sack once more.  
Time goes by and I just stay quiet. I focus and determine John, Sam and Six are all in the same van as me while the others drive the one ahead.  
I'm awake for the next several hours and everyone else seems to be quiet too except for the music playing. I just close my eyes and try to hear and enjoy it. I wish they would take this bag off my head. I don't understand why I'm not allowed to know where we are going but my hands and feet are tied up so I cant go anywhere. But I'm not in a position to take it off or say anything.  
Time passes and we're still driving. I begin to hope we get somewhere soon because I actually have to go to the toilet. But I decide to just wait.  
A while later a hear my name being said and the van stops. I sit up straighter and the bag comes off my head.  
"Bathroom Break!" Sam yells as he jumps out. I look around and we're in the middle of nowhere. Not even any other cars in sight.  
"What he said," John says aloud directed to me as he uses his telekinesis to undo some of the locks holding me down. He motions his head Conveying I can get out and use the washroom. I hobble out of the van with my hands untied but my feet connected by a chain.  
Six stands leaning against the car waiting for the three of us saying "I'm good. I went when there was an actual toilet."  
I stand behind a bush not so full that you can't see me but enough to provide some modesty from the outside world. I knew if I began wandering off farther in the brush I'd be yanked back. Sam reappears from somewhere and walks towards the van as I get back in and John reties me to where I was before. I don't put up a fight even though I wish they wouldn't.  
But after I hear the locks click I expected for the bag to be shoved back over my head.  
Instead, John said "Leaving that off for now. Nothing to see anyways." And leaves the sack on the floor where it ended up.

Chapter 9: Challenging the Darkness

don't say anything and keep myself quiet like I have been. In risk of resulting being blinded again. Music stuttered from the signal falling and rising and everyone just stayed quiet. Sam was driving when John got a phone call. Sam asked "Nine?" And John answered "of course"  
John Answered, "hello Nine." Plainly. And.i heard nine through the phone. "You should have seen Marinas face when I told her I was gonna drive! Ha! HAHA. thought I'd crash of something!" "Nine! Hand me that phone and put your hand on the wheel! You're going to kill us all!" Marina shrieks when she realises nine is talking on the phone instead of keeping his one arm on the wheel.  
She takes it from him "HI John" "HI Marina" He replies. "Everything okay over there or has Nine driven you into the ocean?" He asks suspiciously.  
Marina answers "if it does happen it would be because he wasn't driving. How's your end? Any idea how much farther?"  
John replies "Good. And only a couple more hours hopefully. I'm tired of this driving thing."  
"You're not talking while driving too are you?" She asks.  
Sam pipes in "He doesn't know what he's talking about! I've been driving for the last three hours!"  
Everyone laughs. "Well Okay but it's getting late." Marina brings up.  
"I know. I think we're close." John answers.  
"Okay see you all there." And the call ends.  
I round up the courage to ask "I know I'm supposed to keep quiet but where are we going?"  
Everyone stares at me. Six answers though. "If you know you're not supposed to talk then why are you?"  
I object "because we've been in here for hours and I don't have a clue where we are or where we're going or why!"  
"That's because you don't need to know! Now shut up." Six yells as she uses her telekinesis to put the sack back over my head and I keep quiet.  
When we stop there's a lot of groaning about how long the trip was. I stay seated in the back and waited for someone to unchained me or tell me something. It feels like it takes a long time for anyone to remember I'm even here.  
Meanwhile I here Nine say "There are way too many stairs in this house. If you need me I'll on the second floor with the TV and the refrigerator!"  
But Six and Marina bring up "well there is no food here. And so if you want any you go shopping and you get it."  
Nine again "Well where's the nearest grocery store?" Six answers "two hours in that direction." Nine complains again "but we just came from there! Why didn't we stop on the way?" "because it's closed until tomorrow!" Marina informs him. After that, I don't hear him again.  
I don't know where we are exactly but I'm guessing it's late and I know it's cold. Someone comes in and starts to undo the chains. I don't know who it is until they speak.  
Typical nine "What the FUCK do I do with these?" John calls out answering "hold on Nine!" I just sit and listen. Eventually, I feel the chains become undone and somebody walks me up and around stairs and hallways until I hear a door open and I walk through. The sack is taken off my head and the door is closed before I even turn around.  
This room is smaller than the other but similar in characteristics. No window just a bed. I sit and lay down and automatically fall asleep. Hoping I'll get answers in the morning.

Chapter 10: New Mornings

Day Eight. At least I've been able to shower. I'm pretty sure everything goes the same way here. Lights turn on. Lights turn off. I don't really bother with trying to figure them out.  
Breakfast is late and light on account everyone slept in after being up late. John walks in with an egg sandwich from a fast food place. He's eating one of his own.  
"Here" He saids, tossing me the sandwich wrapped in greasy paper.  
"Thanks" I reply as I open it. "Where are we?" I ask again hoping to get an answer.  
John just saids "nowhere we'll be long. We're travelling again in a couple of days." He saids as he leans on the wall and finishes eating. "What?" I ask confused. "Only thing you've got to worry about is you. You haven't got to know where we're going."  
"How do you mean worry about myself?" I ask suspicious and frightened.  
"Well. That's what I'm suppost to talk to you about."  
I scoot back and put my back against the wall. "We're suppost to get on a plane in a few days. Now we have to figure out how that's gonna work with you." Okay. Now I'm frightened.  
"What? What are you gonna do with me?" I ask, perhaps a little more frightened then I'd like to sound.  
"That's under debate." John saids with a serious look. I stare blankly at the floor lost for words. "Our options are these, we drug you so your unconscious for the whole flight, or we board first and trust you enough not to be at anything during the flight." I don't make eye contact. I stay silent John just leaves.  
I cry. Not sobbing cry but how did I do this to myself cry. I know their not going to trust me. Why would they? They haven't. I just sit on the floor next to the bed. And cry.  
No one come around until later. Sam slides in a plate and leaves again. Their making plans on what to do with me. I could try to kick down the door and make a run for it. But the likleyhood that would work is slim. And it would result in me being painfully restrained. So I quickly decide against it.  
Day nine. I sit up and wait for something to happen. I hardly slept last night so I lean against the wall groggy eyed. I'm tired but I can't sleep. Breakfast is late again. But I don't care. I try entertaining myself byunting. But that gets really boring.  
This room is really small so I just walk back and forth or sit on the bed. I think about Ethan a lot. And Rey and the island. I think about a lot of things. I think about how I use to feel when I was flying or using my legicies to do something cool. About how if I had them right now what I'd be doing instead of locked in here. I wonder what's happening outside of this little room what's going on around earth. This planet is so messed up.  
I'm lying on the bed and I smile. I just have a feeling of happiness for no reason. I'm locked up but I still have emotions.  
John walks in later. I've had dinner already but he's not here about that.  
"So here's what's happening" He saids and I look at him like I'm just waiting for him to tell me something I already know. Something that my knowing changes nothing.  
"We've got to get on that plane tomorrow and your coming with us. We're getting early and getting through customs. Your going to keep quiet and keep your head down. Your not talking unless you have to. If anyone asks about your eyes freak accident. We're getting to the plane and sitting in the back. Your being changed down and keeping quiet. If you mess up or try anything we'll just knock you out. Understand. Your doing as we say tomorrow and nothing else. Got it?"  
I take a moment to process and think. Finally I say "What if I don't? What are you gonna do to me if we're on the plane or in the airport and I mess up?" He stares at me and saids "you won't be able to, got it? Now keep your mouth shut tomorrow or you'll regret it!" He yells and I can tell he's actually angry.  
I stop and quietly nodd. I cross my arms and say "Right. Got it." And the lights are shut off early.  
Day ten. Lights are on. So I wake up. I can almost hear commotion going on through the door. Nine burst through the door "Alrighty Five were on the go!" He saids excitedly. And I can't help but smile at his stupidity. He rolls his eyes and motions for me to follow. I get off the bed from where I'm sitting and walk out the door.  
We head down stairs and I see a window across the room. I begin to head over to look out of it but Marina stops me. "Not happening" She says seriously. I turn around and pretend like nothing happened. So does she. I got the point. I'm put into a van again this time in the front passenger seat. My feet are chained below and my hand restrained behide me. There isn't a bag over my head but I'm sure there's one inside somewhere in case I get to annoying.  
John sits in the drivers seat. This van is packed full of bags and everyone else gets in one behide us. Johns starts driving after the first van leaves. Once we're driving I try my luck again.  
"Where are we going?'" I ask casually.  
"States" John Answered. I look at him puzzled.  
"I thought we were in the states." I say aloud.  
"You thought wrong" He tells me and I figure that's all I should say.  
But John keeps talking. "Ya well got to go to the school for the new guard. Do some work and training with them there for a while." I become generally interested. "How many are there? New guard I mean?" John looks upwards thinking. "I couldn't say." He says thoughtfully. I nodd and lean back a little bit. My wrists lay behind me at the bottom of my back. Their chained close together and sort of dig into my back. So I sit with my back angling out so it doesn't feel pushed on them.  
"How you doing over there?" John asks casually. Glancing over at me quickly. "I'm fine." I answer honestly. I'm rather relaxed and enjoy the feeling of just riding in a car and talking. Even though I am tied up. "Chains hurting?" He asks. And I start to wonder if he's in my mind.  
"Not to bad" I tell him casually. "Okay." He nodds and continues driving.  
A couple hours later Johns on speaker phone with Sam. "Have you even been on a plane normally before?" Sam asked. "Define normally?" John requests.  
"Like not being brought somewhere by the government so you could save the world."  
"Nope" John answers plainly.  
"Well its not as exciting. And kind of annoying."  
John and I smirk. Sam is referring to the air pressure change and all that stuff. Forgetting both John and I have flown before not on a plane. "I'll manage Sam" John saids politely. Soon the main point of the call comes around.  
"Anyhow we're ahead of you so we'll just hang around until later you get here."  
"Sounds good" John saids and hang up.  
"I'm pulling over." Johns saids as he swerves to the roadside. "Bathroom break" He saids plainly. "Hold on. Take those off." Before I have time to process or think Johns taking the chains off my wrists and feet. I say nothing and use the washroom, I can tell he's treating me with dignity but really keeps an eye on as I'm a prisoner. So I don't mind being restrained while driving as long as I'm aloud to see and talk.  
I get back in the car and wait for John to tie me up again. He does my feet first and I take the chance to rub my hands on my feet and through my hair. When I hear the locks click around my ankles I lean forward so John can put my hands behide me.  
Instead he just shakes his head and saids "No I'll just put in front of you." And does as he said. I rest my elbows on my legs lifting my risks up. And my hands are tied in front of me instead of behide which is a lot more comfortable. "Thanks" I say and he finishes up. He just nodds in response but understands what I mean.  
That is, thanks for letting me have hands in front. A lame thing to thank for but considering other options I don't mind. I know I'm a prisoner. I'm not allowed to go anywhere or do anything or have my legicies. It sucks but I know I deserve it.  
"I'm just going to speed the rest of the way." John saids "make up for..lost time" I nodd and stay quiet. Almost in shock that Johns trusting me a little bit more. He can. They all can. But they'll never trust me as a person. Maybe one day though they'll trust me as a prisoner. But even that isn't super exciting.

Chapter 11: Flying

With John speeding we make good time. On the way, I ask "Plane leaving tonight?" I haven't asked if I'll be allowed to keep my consciousness while on the plane and I don't bother.  
"No tomorrow. But early-ish." I nod and look away.  
We show up at another house. I wonder if the government pays for all these or what. John unties me and lets me help carry in bags. Everyone else must be asleep. But I don't mind, in fact, I enjoy it. Doing a task to actually do it instead of staring at a wall because I have too.  
After it's all done John shows me to a room while I hold a duffle bag he gave me downstairs. Tossed it to me and said it was mine. I nodded and gave a smile. Then I just swung it over my shoulder and began up the stairs and through doors as John instructed. They must get a layout of the houses before hand.  
He opens and door and nods. I nodd back, enter and the door shuts and locks. But the first thing I notice is that the light is on. If it was on the usual timmer it would be off now. So I flick the switch on the side. It works. I just lay the bag down, turn off the lights and sleep.  
Day eleven. My door is just swung open. I woke up a while ago and turned on the light and went through the bag of stuff John gave me. Just clothes and a toothbrush. I change my clothes. Picking from only two options. One of which had been the original. Then I just waited on the bed.  
When the door opened I stood up and looked out. It was Marina. I braced myself. She came in. "Okay so here's how this is going to work. We're going on that plane and you're keeping your mouth shut. Only talk if someone asks a question. We're chaining your feet to the seat and if you try anything, piss me off or go at something you'll regret it. Got it?" Throughput her lecture an icicle grew out of thin air and came towards me. I just stood still and listened. When she finished I just said "I got it. I promise. I'm not going to try anything." Nearly begging for her to trust me. She nods and motions for me to follow. I pick up the bag and do so.  
We get to the airport not long after. Yet again there is a bag over my head. I don't know why. There just is. I don't fight it. When we arrive I'm Let out and we head inside. But then Sam asks "What are we supposed to do with the cars?" Nine quickly answers "leave them here I guess. They belong to the airport or government anyway. Same thing really." Everyone just gives nine a look and Six steps in and tell them to find someone who will take it from there.  
It wasn't until the airport I saw Ella. She's older now but still had a smile on her face.  
We went through the airport and security without any problems. I stayed quiet. When we boarded the plane and I had to present tickets and other papers Marina gave and explained them to me. "Here are your papers. Ticket and travel license. Just show your ticket to whoever said at that desk and keep that to show the person in the states." So only minimum explanation occurred but I figured it out. "Okay. Thanks." I said and she carried on.  
Throughout the walk in the airport, I hadn't been tied up but everyone kept watch on me. I knew if I screwed this up it wouldn't be good. I'd be tossed out of the plane mid-flight or worse. So I did what I was told and kept quiet. I didn't have much else to do or say. By the time we got through security it was nearly time to board so there wasn't any time anyhow.  
John went before me on the plane. I followed him to the back. I sat by the window, John next to me. Nine next to him. In front was Sam, Six and Ella and Marina was across the row from nine.  
My ankles were tied to a metal rack under the seat and I was left be for the rest of the flight. When we arrived everything was much louder then India. Which I found out is where we were at the airport. That's why so much driving happened to get to an airport.  
We found another vehicle and everyone squished in. There wasn't much talking and everyone was tired.  
I don't pay much attention at this point. I'm tired and nervous. The past few days I was allowed to walk around without chains. But I know I'm about to yet again be locked in a room.  
I was right. There were groups of poeple waiting for use at the school. They showed us to our rooms. I was escorted by four or five men with automatic riffles to a room on a lower level. No windows, no door handle. No clear way to get out.  
I had my bag of clothes and mix-match belongings. But I just fell asleep.

Chapter 12: The Truth and Troubles with Trust

Day Twelve. Woke up and breakfast was on a shelf built into the wall. I was hungry enough to not pay attention to what it was and just eat it. The worst thing in my situation is the time. It had barely started and I have become bored of my small room. I wish for something to do.  
My wish came true late in the night. I had been asleep for at least several hours when Nine opened the door and threw a book at my head. A big hard covered book.  
I woke up saying "What the hell?"  
And he smugly shrugged and said "Have to give you something to do down here."  
"Right now?" I asked making emphasis on the lateness of the night. Nine shrugged and left.  
Day Thirteen. Looking at the book None threw at me I see it's a physics textbook. I look at it and skim it's pages. It's something to do so I'm not so bored. John shows up in the afternoon.  
"So I heard you're being quiet." He introduces instead of hello.  
"Hello to you too." I say bluntly and sit up against the wall on the bed.  
"Five," John says seriously making the point that he's serious. I can tell from his tone he isn't agitated just serious.  
"Yes. Well I don't exactly have much to say." I answer.  
"Um-hum..." John says suspiciously.  
"WHY are you here?" I ask almost scared of the answer.  
"To talk to you. The bottom line here Five is that things are going to have to change. This can't be as it is forever." I take a deep breath. This is either good or bad. No in-between. "Okay," I say shrugging my shoulders explaining my confusion.  
"Basically I need to know if we're going to be able to trust you. If your going to freaking betray us again if you're going to mess things up every chance you get and if you're just going to keep trying to get away!" By the end of his five-minute-long sentence, he's yelling and I'm in shock.  
I stutter out "No. No, I won't. You can trust me I promise. Honestly." And I need to take a deep breath because a large lump has formed in my throat.  
"You screwed a whole lot of stuff up." He leans against the wall baffled. I continue to struggle to breath. I don't speak and silence emerges.  
I lie down and rub my hands over my face. I really don't have anything to say. Eventually, John just leaves

Chapter 13: Time for Thinking

Day Fourteen. Two weeks now. Long two weeks. I'm not so bored anymore. I look and fiddle with the physics book Nine threw at my head. I read some parts, look at the pictures and diagrams. Flip the pages just to feel the texture on my hands. It's not being at an amusement park but it's entertainment enough.  
Food is slide under a flap in the door. In here there are two doors blocking me from the outside world. The first one is normal, the next has a gap to put stuff through. So I don't need to see anyone. And they don't need to see me.  
I keep thinking back to John yesterday. When he was asking for real if he could trust me. I consider the answer. Yes, I had said. And it was truthful. I think to myself and imagine what it would be like if we pretended nothing ever happened. If we were just a bunch of kids messing around after saving the earth. But that reality will never happen. At least not for me.  
Day Fifteen. I don't see anyone again at all. I just read the beginning of the text book.  
Day Sixteen. Still, no human interaction since John was here. I smell and feel disgusting. So I look through my bag of belongings and find a cloth and use it and the sink to clean myself up.  
Day Seventeen. Reading the physics textbook is boring. Sometimes I take interest other times I'm blankly staring at the pages. I desperately want to go outside, have my legacies and feel free. But all those things are impossible in here.  
Day 18. Day five of doing nothing. John was in here not too many days ago going on about how are they supposed to trust me now. I don't really know.  
In my defense, what happened started when my Cepan died, I got lost in a crazy world where I was taken in by the Mogadorians and they changed me. I had gone with them to protect someone I considered family. Then I was lied to and tricked into thinking what I had been told was wrong. I went along with their plan, but when I killed Eight I woke up. What spell was on me had been removed and I didn't know who I was anymore.  
I let the others take Eights body, and tried to help Ella. I had decided I didn't care anymore who won.  
But when I got hurt fighting with Nine, and John saved me and I saw the vision of Pittacus and Setrakus Ra I realized I was wrong.  
Then I convinced John to let me help fight a crazy monster that wanted to kill us. Then they took me prisoner.  
I taught John how to fly, he stopped Marina from blinding me. And later I got to kill a bunch of Mogs. Then I helped defeat Setrakus Ra; all the while they still didn't trust me.  
Then I only sorta survived and a year later they found me. And that's my life story.  
Day 19. I'm tired. I don't question what they feed me I just eat it and it doesn't seem to give me a lot of energy.  
I stare at the book. Tempted to read it or look through it again. I do and time eventually passes.  
Day 20. Time does not go by quickly. I haven't cleaned myself in almost two weeks and I'm feeling nauseous. I wonder what's happening outside my door. If I'm being guarded constantly or not. I want to leave my little room.

Chapter 14: Implications

Day 21. Three weeks. Last week I didn't talk to anyone besides myself. I fear I'm going crazy and lose my mind. I know there's nothing I can do about it though. I don't have my legacies and I have two locked doors.  
Later when I looking through the textbook for the millionth time, John comes in.  
"Morning," He said casually.  
"Morning," I say with a partial fake smile.  
"Put the book down." John demands. I look at him curiously and lay it next to me on the bed where I'm sitting. A large part of my day is spent asleep, sitting or making the bed. So I'm not really staying in shape but I should be.  
John speaks again "Come on. Get you to get cleaned up." Friendly like. I sort of roll my eyes and wait a moment confused. I've spent the last week in isolation and many days without leaving this room. I ensure that I am allowed to get up and leave and didn't miss interpret what he said. When he walks through the doors and leaves them open, I follow. I assume I am going to shower again and get cleaned up and head back to my cell. Which I really hate the idea of. But I know I'm not in any position to pick my battles.  
I'm led to a washroom and given time to wash up. But later when John returns and knocks before opening I stand up and prepare to leave.  
We don't walk the same way in which we came and I figure we are just going a different way. I got to see more of the school but I didn't see any students and everything appeared deserted but it was interesting to see.  
Eventually, I realize it is taking a long time to bring me back to my cell and fear that Johns leading me to my execution or something. But the likelihood of that was slim. I just continue to follow and keep my mouth shut. While walking down a particular hallway John begins looking in through doors puzzled as to where he's going.  
"Looking for something?" I ask. Almost regretting it.  
"No. Looking to figure out of there's a stairway?" He said confused. I peer into the rooms as we walk past. The lights are off and there empty.  
Then near the end of the hallway, Marina jumps out and points an icicle to my throat. I freeze. "What," I say confused and defensively. I'm ignored but John and Marina speak. She's mad that he got lost...  
"You made a wrong turn! Again John. " She said for some reason angerly.  
"This Building is huge Marina." He tells her calmly. He has gotten good at staying calm and diffusing situations. I don't know how he does it.  
"It's okay. I'll take it from here." She said and John begin to say something but she cuts him off and he walks back down the hallway.  
Marina forces me to walk in front of her with my hands raised. I miss being bossed around by John. At least he's fair. I'm told to go down steps and Marina follows. The stairs don't lead to where I expected. We end up in a living-room-like space, and Marina brings me towards a wall. Around the beam of the wall are chains. I see them and look up at Marina. Not understanding.  
"Put them on your ankles!" She clearly demands. I'm reluctant.  
"Marina please," I say in a way that I want her to reconsider. She gives me the death stare and I feel the icicle that's been following me go farther into me.  
I bend down and hook the chains around my feet. Removing my own freedom.  
After I'm done I get back up and look at Marina. I feel her use her telekinesis to tighten the chains. When she's done she turns around and I assess my situation. There's a beam surrounded by empty space in the wall and the chain connecting my feet is attached to it.  
There is a rug under my feet and a couch to the left. Even a TV against the opposite wall. I'm towards the corner only able to stand a couple feet from the beam.  
She turns back around and pushes a chair over to me. "Sit," She says with slightly less demand in her voice and I do so. The icicle has disappeared and she's sitting in a chair halfway across the room.  
"What's the point of this?" I ask sounding desperate.  
"Your so frigging annoying Five" She said and leans her head backwards resting it. I stay quiet.  
"Want something to do...fold this" She uses her telekinesis to push a basket of clothing to me.  
"What's this?'" I ask. Genuinely confused.  
"I don't even know" Marina said with a smile.  
I focus on the chains around my feet. They're tight. They're strong and connected to a metal post. Not getting out of this either.  
Marina grabs the TV remote and starts talking. "John said how you told him we can trust you. Well, we're trusting you to be out of your cell and to do something. So go on. Do something" She insists and I get the vibe that I should be quiet. I actually sit on the carpet and fold the laundry. I don't know how to feel.

Chapter 15: Watched Wherever you Walk

I'm out of my cell and I have an actual thing to do. But are they really trusting me if I'm chained up? My ankles get cold from the metal and I even try to activate my Externa. I received failure. Marina turns on the TV and starts scrolling through the channels. I watch and read the titles as they fly by.  
The basket is just full of some sheets and towels and I finish it quickly. It's not very well done, but I never have folded Landry before so I'm unsure of what it's suppost to look like. Everything is folded into an assortment of sizes in squares or rectangles. And I pile them back up into the basket. I then push the basket to the side and it makes a noise against the floor telling marina I'm done. I expect her to yell at me to be quiet or throw more chores at me. But she said nothing. Just watching the TV.  
I sit back up in the chair. And glance onwards to the TV. I'm not familiar with what's she's watching. She laughs occasionally. I smirk when I hear a few things too. But I try to be quiet about it and try not to directly watch Marina's show. At the end, it leaves off on a cliff hanger and she speaks sarcastically to the TV.  
"Yes! Don't confirm or deny that the kid survives or not" rolling her eyes. I smirk and then she directs her words at me. "I get it, come back for next week's episode... but I got a lot of shit to do next week." I join in the conversation.  
"What's it even about?" Having tried to make sense of it the whole time. Part of me is actually asking but fearful she'll stick an icicle in my face. The other is just hoping to remind her I'm here. But I get a legitimate answer  
"It's called the three kings. The little boy just got really sick and he's in competition with a bunch of other boys for the crown." I nod yet still confused.  
"Whatever." She said as she stands up and stretches. "Johns coming round in a bit. I'm gonna go do something. Here's more laundry if you get bored." She starts heading up the stairs and another basket comes towards me. "What? Marina wait?" I stand up and call out but she either didn't hear or ignores me.  
I sit back down. Once I see she's out of range I lift my ankle up and pull at the chain. It's tight around my leg and I can't get my fingers in between it. I pull at it here and there and set my foot back down tired. It's a hopeless attempt. I stare blankly at the floor. I pick up a peice of laundry. I fold it and toss it on the floor. It isn't long and I'm pushing the basket of folded clothes out of my reach.  
I sit and closely observe the room. It's large and there aren't any windows but it's plenty bright with the lights. I glance for a clock and there isn't one. However, there are elaborate paintings of sea creatures hanging on the wall.  
I think twenty minutes pass and I hear someone coming down the stairs. It's Nine. "Sweet my TV time!" He yells as he enters the room and notices I'm there. "Five of those wimpy kids are so annoying. Almost as much as your ass."  
I smirk grimly and say "Enjoying teaching?" He replies "Their all complaining brats. But some of them are actually good...so I don't know. And others are all mixed up in the head. I like them the best they remind me of us bunch not knowing what the hell we were doing! Those were some fun FUCKING terrifying times." With glee, I roll my eyes at.  
Then he actually notices me..like realizes I'm real I guess. I don't know how his brain works. "Who put you down here?" He asks. Seemly genuinely curious. I almost get confused. "I'm not 100% sure. I was with John one minute but then Marina started yelling at him and I've been here since.." I say with a shrugged showing I haven't a clue and that it really doesn't matter to me. He nods and glances at the laundry.  
"Ha! Been doing housework Mary Poppins!" He yells teasingly. I want to smack him across the face but instead, I stare at him and say  
"Whatever you want to call it. Wasn't given much else to do. Just hope no one wanted it done well." I say the last part almost jokenly even though it isn't a joke. If someone wanted it done right then I was the last person they should have asked. Nine shrugs expressing his last concern is the laundry.  
He flicks in the TV and right away puts on a driving derby with cars crashing everywhere. He screams and cheers erotically. I smile and gaze on. Eventually, I'm actually enjoying the show.  
Apparently hours past and the crashing ends. Nine turns off the show before the announcer can go on with his finishing words.  
"Now that's a show," Nine said casually.  
"It says where it was too?" I ask.  
"Lord I don't know?" He said. Not caring. "Well better get you back. Oh ya, John sent me hours ago but I got distracted." He smiles and approaches.  
"No kidding," I say referencing the TV.  
"Come on admit it-you thought that was awesome too!" I smirk and answer.  
"Of course it was awesome," I say honestly. Nines concentrating. I follow his stare and realize he's at the locks with his telekinesis.  
Suddenly they unlock. And I'm surprised.  
"What the FUCK?" I ask.  
"Don't ask me. I just follow freaking directions this is John's thingy-ma-bob..." He said defiantly.  
I follow him through hallways and soon I see the familiar one. The doors open and I walk right in. Not arguing against it. The doors shut again.  
It's dark so it's after ten. It's been hours. Even in the dark I use the toilet and eat what at one point was food. But there were now some disgusting reminants of it. The room is actually tidier and the sheets are changed.  
I lay down and expected to think for a while but before I get the chance sleep takes me over.  
Day 22. I feel glued to the bed. I'm tired but the lights turned on an hour ago and a bowl was pushed through the door already. I get up and manage to eat some oatmeal. Then I wake up for the day. I lean on the wall and think about the day before. It had been a taste of freedom, of trust. Or just the fulfillment of some law or the need to have laundry folded. I laugh with myself and tell myself not to dwell on it. Or else I might get mixed up in what was nothing.  
Throughout the day time goes by somewhat slowly. I start from the beginning of the text book and read. Taking my time trying to make sense of what it's talking about. No one comes around today. Not that I expected anything else. But I'm alone again. I get through a dozen pages of the book.  
Part of the day is spent observing the room. It was clearly cleaned and sterilized. I smirk at the stupidity of myself. Locked in a clean room with a physics textbook. Like some fancy snob.  
Night comes and lights shut off at ten as always.

Chapter 16: Wrongful Right-doings

Day 22. I feel glued to the bed. I'm tired but the lights turned on an hour ago and a bowl was pushed through the door already. I get up and manage to eat some oatmeal. Then I wake up for the day. I lean on the wall and think about the day before. It had been a taste of freedom, of trust. Or just the fulfillment of some law or the need to have laundry folded. I laugh with myself and tell myself not to dwell on it. Or else I might get mixed up in what was nothing.  
Throughout the day time goes by somewhat slowly. I start from the beginning of the textbook and read. Taking my time trying to make sense of what it's talking about. No one comes around today. Not that I expected anything else. But I'm alone again. I get through a dozen pages of the book.  
Part of the day is spent observing the room. It was clearly cleaned and sterilized. I smirk at the stupidity of myself. Locked in a clean room with a physics textbook. Like some fancy snob.  
Night comes and lights shut off at ten as always.  
Day 23. I make the bed and organize stuff. I still have the duffle bag John gave me what feels like forever ago. Inside is three changes of clothes. One must have been put on the other day. Along with a toothbrush.  
I repack everything and the day slowly ends.  
Day 24. I'm awoken before the lights even turn on. Several men come into the room with weapons and lights. They pull the blankets off of me and yell.  
I sit up in a panic. About to yell back and start throwing punches. But immediately I hear clicks of guns and demands. "Put your hands up!" I lift them upright over above my shoulders and try to calmly ask "What's going..." but I'm interrupted. I'm grabbed by my shirt and thrown flat against the floor. I feel the ends of guns follow me.  
My hands are tightly chained behind my back and my mouth is gagged. I try to pull against it all and kick, but my feet are soon chained. I'm stood up and pushed to walk through the door. The chain confining my steps to only be so far apart. I try to wiggle away a bit. To speak through my gag to tell them to let go of me. Not to push so hard. That I'd come peacefully. But my attempts only resulted in harsher holding and pushing and the tightening of the gag around my throat.  
I'm angry and confused about what's going on. I'm forced to walk what feels like a while in the dark. No one said or tells me anything. Never mind allowing me to speak. I question why this is happening. I hadn't tried to escape or yelled and bang on the walls. At least not with all my strength. My attempts to release myself were only actions to visualize my thoughts of getting out. Not full-on attempts to escape. But I couldn't tell them any of that because I was roughly gagged.  
As I walk I try to look forward and see if there are any windows or markers that may suggest where we're going. But my head keeps getting pushed to face the floor. At this point I decide to stop fighting it and just walk.  
It takes a long time but finally a door is opened and I'm brought inside and the door slams closed. No lights are on but whoever's holding me knows their way around it. I'm sat in a chair and my chains are intertwined.  
I can't see anything in the darkness by I sense movement and even hear whispers. I wait quietly.  
Finally, a light turns on. I'm at a table and sitting across from me is someone I assume based on the uniform is a government officer.  
"Five? I find strange for you children were given numbers over names however it is clear some of you have named yourselves. I could hardly care for any opposition to that action. Can't figure out why the rest of you don't do the same. Never the matter. The matter here is you."  
I'm confused and angry. I have a lot I want to yell at him but can't. Like I know it's crazy we have numbers and it made me question Lorien and I don't go by another name because that's what I've gone by. Why is this matter about me and why is this happening this way. But in attempting to speak I just feel the sogged cloth gagging my mouth.  
I just watch him as he talks. Out of other things to do. "I understand your angry however this was necessary for your transportation. We'll release your arms from behind you as soon as we feel we can trust you." He said frankly. I take a deep breath through my nose. Partly to release some anger to calm down and to get some much-deprived oxygen. "Bottom of the line here son is your species has come down to our planet, bringing a much more aggressive species with you. With the intent of saving earth and you betrayed your species to join the other aliens and defeat earth. But at the end of the day help save earth. So how are we to treat you now? Like a traitor, a prisoner? A friend? So the situation I'm in is complicated." He stands up and begins pacing back and forth across from me. I watch. Unable to move.  
Then he stands directly behind the chair and looks up. Most likely to a one-way mirror. And he speaks. "Can we remove the gag please?" And soon someone comes in and removes the horrid thing from my mouth.  
They leave swiftly again. I breathe deeply for a moment. I then make eye contact.  
"The gag wasn't necessary." I tell him.  
"Wasn't it? Interesting." I catch my breath. "Everything you just told me I already knew." I say.  
"Yes. John and the others seem to have their own opinions on what's necessary. I have my own. They claim they trusted you enough to ride a plane. I don't feel the same." He again takes his seat.  
I feel sick. I haven't had any food or water yet the morning. I'm hardly up to this. Nevermind I'm hurting and don't know what to say. I don't know what he's asking.  
"Can I have my arms please?" I ask. Defeated. He grumbles. And stares at me in a way that tells me he wants me to say something. "Yes. That all happened. But it's more complicated than that. At least in my view."  
"Enlighten me then." So I tell the story. How my Cepan died, I found myself in Miami and in their care where I messed up and got lost. How I was taught to believe my people were wrong. About when I realized the truth and how I helped Ella and the others. Not going into the smallest details but the plot line of what happened. After I had finished and he had asked questions, all while pacing back and forth he stops and nods his head. He motions to the mirror behind me and soon people are in releasing my hands.  
My muscles had been pulled tight and I stretched them out and rubbed my wrists while bending forward to improve some blood flow. When I sit back up the others are gone and a glass of water is on the table. I must sound as dehydrated as I feel.  
I take a gulp and lay it back down. Yet again Stretching out. Finally, the military guy speaks again. "Yes well, the bottom line is your fellow poeple seem willing to just lock you up and let you in and out at their will. I disagree with that. I think you should be dealt with violently and immediately!" He said fiercely. A lump forms in my throat.  
Finally, I speak up. "You haven't even told me your name." I say with maybe too much sass. "And your threatening me. I've done things that I shouldn't have and I wish I hadn't. But shut up with your fancy military mouth and let me out of the rest of these chains!" I finish off yell and a large metal sword hits me across the face and I fall to the floor dragging the chair which was chained to my feet with me.  
Next tasers come me from all angles. And the general yells "Put him in the block!" And I pass out.

Chapter 17: Tormented after Torture

When I wake up in can't tell. It's pitch black no light anywhere. I'm in a small space and it's all cushions. It feels like a square area and I can't even spread out in it. I'm flat on my back and the padded ceiling is only a few inches away from my face. I have to lie bent and twisted because the walls are so close.  
I struggle to get oxygen and nearly panic. I can hardly move and it feels like I'm being suffocated. Maybe I am. Maybe they're giving me a slow painful death. But I slow my breathing and calm down. I try banging around and shouting out. But I hardly hear myself never mind anyone else outside. My voice is dry and dying. I haven't eaten yet and my arm hurts. When I feel it I feel an area that's raised as a result of being injected with chemicals.  
So I've been drugged and locked in a box. Why? Was this needed? Is it just because of what I said to the government guy? Had he put his feelings into action? I don't know. And I cry. A full-on sobbing cry and I wish everything was different and that I wasn't here and that this wasn't happening. It all poured out. Soon I again go unconscious.  
I'm awakened by the sounds of commotion and yelling I hear through my tiny cell. I bang and scream out. I feel vibrations coming from all sides. I don't know what's going on but if it gets me out of here than I'm in.  
Finally, the crate is broken open. And the light stings my eye and I sit up. I hear John yelling. "FUCK this. The government does not own us. We can decide for ourselves and do not need you to interfere.!" By then I open my eyes and see that I was in fact in a padded case. The small room we're in is pretty empty except for the large groups of military personnel storming in listening to John.  
After a lecture from John, which I totally zone out of, the government reps leave and it's John, Sam and Marina left with me. They look cross. Sam speaks. "I'm tired. Why do they even care about us. We can take care of ourselves."  
John answers "I hate them thinking they control us." He looks at me "You okay?" I shrug.  
"I don't even have a clue." I'm confused and honestly don't care.  
Marina walks me around the building seemingly knowing where she's going. She mumbles to herself and I just walk behind her. It doesn't seem as if she as cautious now. Like she knows I'm drugged and off. At one point I make out some words. "He doesn't...won't even..nobody knows his name for hell's sake!" I wonder if she referring to the general who interrogated me earlier.  
"Whatever I don't want to dwell on this. I almost actually feel sorry for you but not quite." She says now speaking to me. "Um...okay. but why did that just happen?" I ask honestly.  
"That's the thing there is no reason. I don't care. No matter what torture isn't an answer. That's what they did. That's how they killed so many." I take a gulp trying to clear my throat. The "they" she's referring to is the Mogadorians who adored putting pain on others for information.  
I get back to my cell and immediately fall asleep. It's late and it's been a long weird day. And I haven't eaten. So I fall asleep hungry.

Chapter 18: Turmoil and Testing

Day 25. I wake up long after the lights have turned on and my first action is to get sick in the toilet. Once I'm done there I drink and eat what's been given to me. It feels good to finally have something in my stomach.  
After I've made the bed and feel better I open the book. I read some more of it and I almost understand what it's talking about.  
Later the door opens again and I'm fearful it's the government again. But it isn't. It's John, he enters and nods his head hello. I nod back placing the open textbook next to me.  
"So here's the deal from yesterday. The government knows your here obviously and aren't too happy about it. Their all mixed up from saying that we shouldn't be given control over "rehabilitation programs" Ya that's what they said and in other ways, they don't want to get involved. Some places want to pretend like nothing ever happened. Like aliens didn't come down to earth. So they don't know what they're talking about. I, however, do want to have a plan." He takes a deep breath and gives his body a moment to catch up.  
"What the hell!" I say. "I don't care for any of this. Why were they dragging me along and tossing me in boxes if they don't want to get involved." I'm angry and it shows. John games a serious look knowing I might lose my anger again. And I know I have to control it or else. I take a breath and lean backwards more. Trying to ease some anger and show I don't intend to get violent.  
"That's the problem they don't know where to draw a line. When they found out about you being in the common room they got all upset. But they said it was apart of our space so..." I take a sigh and nod. I'm tired of this stuff.  
Johns solum. Like there's something more he wants to say. "Can I come out?" I ask calmly. He nods and shifts his head towards the door. I sit up and begin to walk over as I head towards the doors I see movement right outside the door. The guards raising their weapons. John walks ahead of me and tells them "He's coming with me." And walks forward before they can respond. I walk out looking down. They stop me and pull my hands out in front of me. I step back in an attempt to squirm out of their grip. But thick plastic handcuffs are placed on my hands and pulled tight. My forearms are uncomfortably pulled together. Then they push me ahead and I fall to my knees. I quickly get up and try to position myself comfortably.  
I walk towards John and suddenly he speaks in my head telepathically. "Don't say anything until we're out of hearing range." He whispers in my head as if they still may be able to hear within our minds.  
I think back. "What?" And look at him and I read his face. Just be quiet it tells me. We walk for a while in silence. Most of the lights are off or motion censored. Doors all appear to be closed and even locked. I can tell were avoiding windows. Still a prisoner. For a school for all the new teenage guard it appears to be a ghost town.  
Soon we're standing in an empty hallway and are more than far away enough of any ears.  
"Tired of them listening." He said fairly.  
"Giving you a hard time?" I ask focusing on the cuffs on my wrists. They hurt and I pull at them quietly.  
"Ya. Always watching us is all." I nodd my head understanding the feelings of always being watched and not trusted.  
John stops walking. "Here's. What this is really about." And he looks at me and I stop and listen. "I want you to meet with some of the new guard." He saids. We start walking down the hallway again. "Just promise you're not going to slam their skulls in. Even though they're really annoying." I chuckle at the thought of hitting the heads of a bunch of kids and I quickly wipe the smile away.  
"Ya. Couldn't do much anyway." I say honestly thinking about I don't have my legacies. But John looks at me suspiciously.  
"You're giving me my legacies Back?" I ask not understanding.  
"Just for a while. So don't get used to it." He said with a chuckle but also an expression that said he's not joking around. And that he'll be watching and right there the whole time. I nod firmly putting my eye contact to the moving floor.  
Soon we approach a door and through  
there are a bunch of kids ages between 13 and 16 maybe. They are all laying around looking bored out of their minds. Marina and Six are also inside. I take a deep breath. Some don't notice our entrance, others watch from the movement of the door handle.  
I walk to the front of the room John following close behind. Six and Marina stand in the center and I stand off to the side, John hanging around not too far away.  
The room is classroom size, there still aren't any windows and the floor is a splashy blue carpet with the students are just sitting here and there. The walls are just regular wood but I have a feeling that there might be brick underneath. John needs to shout out a big "Listen up" to get everyone's attention.  
Heads turn to face us and immediately questions begin.

Chapter 19: Children and Chafing

Who's that?'' "Where's his eye?" "Is that five?" "I thought you kept him locked up" ''what's going on?" We wait until they shut up. Six speaks up. "Good morning to you too." She said sarcastically and everyone chuckles except her.  
"Yes, this is Five. I don't know what you heard and don't really care. But yes he is missing an eye Marina can explain that." She gives Marina a smile and continues on. "We brought him over to talk with you all." The kids looked confused. So am I. What do they want me to talk about?  
Mumbles begin to flow through the room and I gaze through. Then one teenager makes eye contact and speaks out loudly enough to be heard. "You have externa right?" He asks directed at me. Everyone else quiets down and listens.  
"Yes." I say evenly, shrugging my shoulders not knowing why he would ask.  
But then I'm surprised. "So do I." He saids curiously. "Can you tell me how to use it?" I think for a moment and remember when I first got my externa. It caused some minor problems and I smirk. "Ya." I answer ignoring the looks of John, Six and Marina. "What can you do so far?" I ask him.  
"I can change sporadically but can't hold it for long" He answers. I think and sort of shrug my shoulders. My hands still hooked uncomfortably in front of me.  
"Just focus. When you feel yourself changing accept it. Focus on it. Let the material become a part of you. Feel its make up. It's texture, strength. Just focus, close your eyes and imagine yourself as it." I say plain voiced and hiding emotion from my words. The kid nods and stands up and walks over to the back wall not saying anything. He touches it and closes his eyes. I watch and so does everyone else.  
After a moment his skin becomes the brittle material of the plywood. It holds for a minuet and others awwwww in amazement but his eyes remain closed. Then suddenly his eyes open and the externa falls, his hand with it.  
"You not accepting it. Stop being scared of it! Tell yourself you're in control and don't fear it." I speak loudly and harshness comes from my voice but no one seems to care. I might have my legacies but I'm still tied up, if I was to do anything I'd have to break out first and somehow I don't think it would be easy.  
He nods and tries again. This time holding it for longer. He stands straighter and even walks across the room his hand on the wall. When he stops he changes back to skin without leaving the wall. Fast learner maybe. The class cheers but I take a sigh. Ridiculous. Still has a lot to learn.  
One kid agrees. "Please it's dry-wall." She saids not impressed. Giggles go on throughout the room.  
Suddenly I feel the plastic cuffs around my wrists tighten. Someone is using telekinesis to pull at them. I feel it. I try to use my own slightly to stop them from completely cutting circulation to my hands-off. They already really hurt and it's hard not to think about it.  
But when I use telekinesis to pull at the bonds trying to keep them loosen a stronger blow comes and I nearly fall forward. Marina sneaks in behind me "Stop it you bastard or I'll take off your hands!" She whispers in my ear.  
"Please," I say in response. "There already too tight. I can't get out of them." I inform her honestly. I've inspected them and even tried a few tugs here and there. But I'm not getting out of these until someone lets me out.  
"Shut up." She said and walks away leaving my wrists where they are. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.  
Marina walks over to John and they start talking while Six instructs some of the students. I walk back towards the wall and stand against it. When John and Marina finish talking he comes over.  
"You can show and tell them whatever you want. But try anything you shouldn't and you'll regret it" if almost whispers to me. But I get the sense that when he said that of ld regret it, he was referring to Marinas actions not his own. Neither sound like fun outcomes.  
John speaks to the rest of the students. "Okay everyone Fives gonna show you his legacies and tell ya a bit about him. Feel free to pester him with questions." He nearly shouts and gives an evil look when he mentions the questions part. He options his head towards the front and I walk up.  
"I got telekinesis when I was 12/13. Then when I was almost 14 I got my flying legacy." I float easily off the ground with that sentence. some kids are amazed while others are not impressed.  
It's been what feels like forever since I have used my legicies. Using them now gives me a good, stretch like pain. I tense and relax my muscles while in the air fixing so much of the tension in me.  
I ramble on about how I practiced and learned my flying legacy and externa. I showed them when I flew to the ceiling and turned myself into it. Annoying questions were asked and I gave boring answers. Not they were meant to be exciting. Soon kids just loose interest and are standing a monster the room talking to friends. I lower myself back down and gaze a moment to sit down against the wall.  
Six and Marina are talking in the opposite corner close to the door. Really just keeping an eye on the lock. Johns involved in some conversations not too far away. I lean my head back and breath. I don't know why they had me do this. Why they let me out of my cell and gave me my legacies Back. Even if only for a short while. Even if my hands were tightly tied the whole time. I'm almost grateful.  
A bell rings and the door opens and students leave. I stay seated on the floor. If I tried to make it out the door I would have it slammed on my face

Chapter 20: Losing what's already been Lost

I feel a draining sensation. John took my legacies again. I expected as much but I already miss them. Their a part of me and not having them doesn't seem fair. Yet I also understand. If I had my legacies they would stick me in a padded cell and that really wouldn't be any fun. But there's no way they would leave me with my legacies around hard surfaces without being watched.  
If they did I might actually have a chance of escape. But I honestly wouldn't. I have told myself again and again that even if given the chance I wouldn't run. I wouldn't fight my way out. I'll fight against being chained up and tortured. But if they left me in the cell with my legacies I'd stay there.  
John approaches me. I stand up against the wall and take a breath. "That's was fine," He said in a way, not referencing the new guard but my behavior. "Thanks for doing that" He adds. I smile "did I really have a choice?" Jokingly raising my hands so he could see the cuffs around them. "Can you take these off? Or loosen them at least?" I ask.  
He looks at me suspiciously. "Can't loosen them." He answers "Only tighten them," He said with an evil smile. "Please don't." I say.  
"They hurt bad enough already." He laughs at my pain and I look at him ridiculously.  
Across the room, Six leaves and Marina comes over to me. She grabs my hands and observes them closely. She pulls at the cuffs around my wrists and even tightens them further. I can't help but let out a wheeze of pain. "Please" I murmur out. Wishes she would stop pulling at my arms. She let's go of my hands and I fall back and sit on the floor. Clutching my wrists towards me. "Fine." She said angerly. I make quick when contact confused. "But you do anything and I swear you won't have to worry about feeling pain again." She tells me. I catch on. She's talking about my handcuffs.  
John must have been talking to her telepathically. "Yes." I say firmly. Squeezing out the whimpering and pain out of my voice. "I promise." I add she nods to John. He turns around and leaves.  
While I'm distracted Marina pulls out a clipping tool and slides it between my hands and snips of the thick plastic zip ties holding them together.  
I look up at her and say "Thank you." Gratefully. I rub my wrists and look at them. They're bruised and blue and torn up looking. But blood flow through them again and it feels a bit better.  
I'm tired honestly. Marina walks to the door keeping an eye on me,  
"Come on" She demands in a friendly tone. I get up and follow her still massaging my hands and wrists.  
I walk through the doorway and she follows right behind me instructing me to turn left. I think that it was the opposite way back to my cell but I didn't question. I hate being locked in my cell so I don't want to rush us getting anywhere. Even so, I have so many questions.  
While walking I keep my hands by my sides in plain view. Just to save Marina from having to instruct me to do so. I glance over at her and observe her behavior. I know two sides of Marina. One that's who she really is. Happy and friendly to most poeple. Then there's how she is to me. Angry and upset. I don't blame her. I Essex up but I wish she wouldn't be so hard on me. Then again, why did she let me out of the zip ties? Was she starting to mold her true self into how she treats me? I know I'll always be a prisoner but maybe they will at least let me not be in pain. I want to know a lot that doesn't make sense but I don't really know how to ask.  
"You can talk you know." Marina said when she catches me looking curiously at her. "WHY?" I ask directly. "WHY did you let me out of them now?"  
"Because I realized they were to tight. Plus the kids are off to lunch and so their not around and you didn't kill any of them today. That answer your question?" She answers aggressively. I nodd and look at the hallway.  
"Are you taking me back to my cell?" I ask. With more fear in my voice then I would like. "Later," Marina said without eye contact.  
"Where are we going?" I ask nervously.  
"Nowhere important," She tells me. "You can shut up now" I zip my mouth shut. But I feel sick inside.  
I walk with Marina around and trough hallways. Occasionally she mutters something or even asks me a question. Like "Nine told me he gave you a physics textbook?"  
I respond. "More like threw it at me in the middle of the night. But yes..." unsure of were it's headed.  
"Get through it yet?" She asks.  
"No. Working on it though." She grins a bit. "Human scientists are going crazy trying to figure out the science of our legacies. Best luck to them I say." With a smile. I at smile a the idea of a bunch of idiot scientist dying to explain the superpowers of the aliens from another planet.  
We come to what appears to be a kitchen. It's all really high tech and clean. Marina opens the fridge and tosses me an apple. "Eat it." And the way she said it she wasn't asking. I bite the apple. She gets one for herself and closes the fridge and instructs me to follow. I do so rather unsure of why I have to walk all over the campus with her when at the end of it I'll be locked in my cell again anyway.  
As we walk and finish eating she tells me to just toss the core into one of the trash cans. I approach one and she walks forward. I linger at the can looking into it. Milk containers, broken items, and dead batteries. I stand there a mineut and I feel a gust of telekinesis push me forward. Marina is looking back at me.  
"I was just looking," I say in defense. As I walk to catch up.  
"I know," she said and walks behind me. As I passed her I see her discard of an icicle from her hand. I close my eyes and keep walking forward.  
We stop only once more. It's at a closet in the middle of nowhere. She opens it hauls out a bag and throws it at me. I stumble and catch it.  
"What's this for?" I ask.  
"Shut up and come on." She tells me and we pick up the pace a bit. I strain myself to keep up but my muscles are sore.  
Marina forces me to walk in front of her. I hold and tug at parts of the bag she gave me. It feels empty and looks like a small duffle bag. I ignore it and just keep walking with Marina hot on my trail.  
She leads me back to my cell where the doors are still open. "Put your stuff in it by tomorrow" She Saids speaking of the Bag. As she leaves the room locking both doors behind her.  
The room is as I left it. Bed made and tidied. I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I have a couple of hours until my light goes off. I take a close r look at the bag as I unfold it. Big surprise it seems all cloth. I smirk to myself and almost feel like crying. I collect the items around the room and fold and pack them neatly into the bag. I only have a few sets of closes and the physics book so it isn't very full. I fold over the flaps and head to bed.  
I feel comfortable for no real reason. I think about the day. About I followed John through the hallways carefully avoiding windows. I met some of the new guard and was allowed to walk around without my hands being painfully restrained. It had been just yesterday the government intended on torturing me and interacting me for crazy reasons.  
I eventually fall asleep cuddled into the blankets before the lights even go off.

Chapter 21: Silence

Day 26. I'm awoken early again. I'm groggy but l feel myself pushed on my stomach and my hands pulled back and latched together with what I think is a belt.  
I'm walking out of the room and through many dark hallways all while I'm struggling to speak and feel my hands through their tight bonds. Soon as reach another door and it swings open. I'm pushed forward several more feet and on my knees with my face leaning into another bed than the one I had just come from.  
I feel as the belt is pulled at and removed leaving little intrusions than marks on my skin. As its coming off I hear a bag flop to the floor. The lights are still out so I can't see anything. I'm left halfway between the floor and the bed when I hear doors closed and locked behind me.  
I pull myself up onto the bed and fall back asleep.  
I wake up a while later. The lights are on now and I can actually see. I'm in another room like I figured. This one I'd about the same size as the last and is configured in the same way but in here there is also a three drawer dresser. The bag I had pack yesterday is lying sluggishly on the floor.  
I get off the made and fix it up. I only lid on top of all the blankets so it isn't very messy. Then I grab and the bag and lay it next toe as I sit on the bed. I remove each item glancing at it before laying it on the bed. I sort my clothes into piles. One for pants, shirts and socks and underwear. I stand up and walk over to the dresser and pull out the top drawer. I expect it to be completely empty but really there are more clothes into there. I take then all out and add them to the piles then I sort then into each drawer.  
I put the bag itself in the drawer with pants and the physics textbook on top. When I do this I notice a notebook and pencil also sitting on top. I pick them up and observe them. The book is lined and empty and the pencil is sharpened. I roll my eyes. If they want me to do some of the actual physics work their FUCKING kidding themselves. I might be bored out of my mind but I'm not resorting to doing a child's homework.  
I place it back on top of the dresser and leave it.  
A dish is pushed through a slot in the door and I eat what I want of it. I don't like whatever it is very much so I just leave it alone. If I get hungry enough later I'll eat it.  
Hours pass and I walk around in circles and do little. I consider exercising but I've never been interested in that.  
The day passes slowly. Nothing happens. The door stays closed and I just sit around and do nothing. I consider getting the physics book but I don't want to satisfy anyone with me breaking down and doing school work. F-that.  
When the lights turn off again I lay on the bed for what feels like hours before I fall asleep.  
Its a repeat of yesterday, no human contact, no visitors and no leaving the sad walls of my cell.  
I'm sweating and I stink. I change my clothes into some of the fresh items I found yesterday. I just fold my smelly ones again and lay them next to the dresser on the floor. I don't know if they're going to be washed or what but I havn't been given any instructions and I don't risk pushing the through the flap in the door.  
Resting my hand on the wooden bed I try to activate my legacies. Just for something to do really. But maybe I can pass Johns Ximic and use them. I focus and feel the surface.  
I practiced my external by touching or holding a surface and expanding my sense of touch to really get to know it. To accept it and make it a part of me then I would let it become me.  
When I first got it I panicked and almost ended up as a pile of sand. So control and acceptance of the material is important.  
I try this for some time but eventually ride that spark is hidden and I can't restart it strongly enough.  
I break down and read more of the textbook. I have nothing better to do. I skip past all the questions though. I don't want to satisfy anyone and practice human physics. Just reading it makes me sick. It's different from lorien. I just occupie myself by turning the pages.  
Day 28. I fell asleep before the lights went out last night. Trying to activate my legicies was surprisingly draining. I woke up this morning to pancake and syrup on a plate. They were really good. I sat against a wall and ate them with the plastic knife and fork I had been given.  
It's no secret to me that metal is kept away from me. The hardest thing I've been in contact with is wood. Even then I was without my legicies. I am also kept from Windows and other people for that matter.  
I spend a lot of time near the toilet. I don't feel well and throw up a number of times. It's the pancakes I ate this morning. Great.  
I'm bored and frustrated for no good reason and that only angers me more. I give the door a good kick but regret it instantly. Ouch. No more kicking doors or walls. The last I did anything like that I ended up in chains. It's lucky that I didn't this time as well.  
I'm still sick when the lights go off. I get little sleep during the night because I'm kneeling next to the toilet. I feel so weak I don't even get on the bed.  
Day 29. I wake up on the floor. The lights are on, a plate is sitting on the floor and I smell like vomit.  
I get up slowly and assess the situation. I flush the toilet first to decrease the stench. Then I change and wash the taste out of my mouth. Breakfast is cereal and I eat it slowly so I don't get sick again. I feel okay now. I have a small headache and I'm tired but I'm not throwing up anymore.  
The smell decreases during the day and I relax and take a nap. I don't bother trying to read or focus it only hurts my head.  
I sleep most of the day catching up on what I missed the night before and healing from being sick. When the light goes off though I walk around and sit in the dark. My thoughts wander. I think about a lot. From when I was a kid on the run from aliens who wanted me dead. To my joining of them and betraying of my kind. And our success in saving earth. But now I pay the price for my actions as a prisoner for being a traitor to my poeple. It sounds so tragic movie when it's said like that. Maybe it is tragic.  
I question however. Am I a prisoner for the treachery or for the murder and attempted murder of others. It could be both I think with a shrug.  
Soon enough I sleep once again.

Chapter 22: Nonsense and Nasousness

hate the way I've been living. Being locked up and a prisoner however I almost feel grateful for the treatment I'm getting. It could be worse. Maybe I need this time to think and reflect. To fully understand what happened to me and how I got myself here. I want to decide for myself if when I tried to kill Nine and killed Eight if I had really decided to change sides. If it was what I wanted. Or if it was just me under hypnosis. If it wasn't really me and that I had been tricked and lied too. I was lied too. But I still need to know and to be able to tell myself, and John and Marina that it wasn't me betraying them. But as of right now I can't. I haven't put a lot of focus on it. Maybe that's what I should be doing. Replaying every moment as painful as so many of them are.  
I try to identify when I had truly moved to the mogs side. When it was full-blown. I think it was after Ethan was injured and I killed him. I had nothing going else to think about and I invaded my people.  
I also think about the exact moment I realized I was wrong. That I couldn't betray my people and fight against them. It was when I realized I killed eight. I felt like a curse had been lifted from me and I could think k fir myself again. But it was too late then. Marina took out my eye. And they would never trust me again.  
I also think about the moments leading up to Eights death. Marina and him tried to convince me to stop. Tried to tell me they had done something to me. They had. They did. I know I still struggle with my anger. Me and night everyone are enemies forever. However lately it's more like we're friends who want to hurt each other. Small difference but thinking of it that way brings a smile to my face.  
I make a list of what the others have done for me. Didn't kill me. Saved my life. Let me help them end the war. Healed me server all times. Saved me again and then treated me fairly well sometimes during the past month. I see it all. I write it all out in the notebook from the top of the dresser. It helped to see it.  
I am still writing when the lights turn off. But then they flick on briefly and turn off again. I freeze and wait to see if it will continue. When it doesn't I close the notebook and lay it down. I'm actually tired.  
Day 31. I dreamed about the scars on my leg. The sign of the fallen numbers. There are four. I caused one. I relived it in my dreams. When I woke up I didn't forget them.  
The day is again passing slowly. I'm bored, and smelly as always. I've been thinking about what would happen if they just let me go. Forgave me? Would I fly away? Would they let me train the new gaurd? It's all fantasy.  
Later nine comes running in. "Dude you have no what these gaurd kids are like. Six of them got out of here and one got taken and we just finished getting them all back here. I'm boiling at them but I'm almost proud. They fought off a bunch of stupid bikers and jeez they're in trouble but wow !" He finishes taking in a deep breath. I jump up from lying on the bed.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask having heard most of what he said but still being confused.  
I notice then the UN guard looking very unhappy through the doorway. Nine notices as well. "Back off. Take a break" He instructs them. "But the general said too.." They reply. "Well tell him what I said and that I'm running the show." He said with authors type in his voice. They slink down and walk away. I'm surprised and impressed. Surprised to see them do what nine told them and to hear was running the place.  
"You're running the place?" I ask.  
"Hell ya." He answers excitingly "Head of everything around here" I nod once. "Come on," He said surprisingly calmly. I follow him out.  
We walk towards a washroom. "You can shower or whatever else. Three doors down when you're done." Nines said walking away. "Don't try anything bastard!" He adds. I roll my eyes. Nines just as annoying as he answered he knows it. I am surprised though I can leave the room unsupervised when I'm done. Surprised but happy.  
I enter the room. I try to activate my external on the doorknobs. But their still neutralized. I proceed getting cleaned up as I have done on a few occasions before.

Chapter 23: The Reality of Redemption

When I'm done I stand in front of the door. I reach out and grasp the doorknob. I turn it and to my surprise, it opens. I peer out in the direction that nine had said "gree doors down" I assume that's where I am to go. But I can't help but also look in the opposite direction. Around the corner, I see shadows and a glimpse of light. As though ghetto sun was shining through a window.  
I walk in that direction. I just want to look outside and feel the sun really. Even though John and nine probably don't want me to. So I walk quickly turn the corner. But right against the wall stands nine. "Wrong way," He said angerly. Leaning his shoulder on the wall. I ignore him. I slowly step around him and approaches the window.  
I look outside. I see the other sides of the building and tall ones not far away. I place my hands on the window sell. I breathe in the sun. It feels nice. "I know which way you meant," I tell Nine. Whose still facing the other direction. Knowing I'm just looking out the window.  
"Whatever look out your window" He replies not caring much. I'm pretty sure he rolls his eyes. "What are those buildings?" I ask and nine turns around and looks. "Dorm rooms I guess you call it" He answers. Not concerned at all that he probably isn't supposed to tell me. "One boys one girls. Students stay there. Faculty housing around the corner. " He adds. I nod satisfied with the answer and the idea of what the campus looks like.  
He stands up again. "Ya. We can go now." I say telling him I'm ready to go back to my cell or wherever else.  
"Good because I'm tired of you making looking out a stupid window a big f-ing deal" regular Nine.  
"You remember the time I saved your ass and then you punched me in the face?" I ask nostalgically.  
"Haha. And how I had shoved a sign post through you. Good memories."  
We walk around the corner again and into the original room I was suppost to go to. It's the room with the TV and couches again. Nine walks in right after me and tells me to follow him. We walk to the other end of the room and there a fridge and microwave on an island. "Get that bread" He orders as he points towards packages and fruit in a corner I pick it up and toss it to him. "Sandwich time" He declares as he pours all kinds of things on the bread. "Better make one." He instructs as he tosses the bag to me. I just splash on peanut butter and jelly and walk over to the couch where Nine is sitting.  
Maybe my redemption isn't only a dream.


End file.
